The First Christmas
by Epeefencer
Summary: A Christmas present for my readers, It's the first Christmas since the end of the War. Things haven't been easy and Harry and Ginny have been having trouble with their relationship. A bit of Christmas Fluff.


**The First Christmas**

Harry sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow, a cold cup of tea before him was only partially drunk. He was at a loss of what to do. Christmas was in just a few days and since it was going to be the first one since the end of the war, emotions were running high.

He had hoped that Ginny would return while he was sitting there and maybe they could have some time to talk. Things had been a bit rocky between them since he had returned.

He knew he loved Ginny more than anything else in the world and he would do anything for her and he was sure that Ginny felt the same, but somehow their raw, frayed nerves would be touched and they'd find themselves in another fight.

Well, if Harry was honest with himself, fight wasn't the right word, though they did seem to spend an inordinate amount of time not speaking to one another.

To tired to get up to make a fresh cup of tea, Harry just pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm on the one in front of him. He normally didn't do so because it never seemed to taste the same but tonight he just didn't have the energy.

That morning had been another one of those days that Harry and Ginny just seemed to get on each others nerves. Sitting here tonight, Harry honestly couldn't have said what had started it but it had soon escalated to where Ginny had stormed off to her room.

Harry sighed, wishing with everything he had, that he and Ginny could put things right between them and move forward with their life. And that was the way he still considered it, their life together because it was the thoughts of their being together that had sustained him the whole time he was off hunting the Horcruxes.

Harry finally heard the sounds of someone approaching the door and from experience he knew it was Ginny.

She opened the door and Harry was taken with how beautiful she looked. It had obviously started snowing because it was dusted through her fiery hair and on her cloak.

She shed her cloak and hung it by the door with the others, and it was then when she turned she noticed Harry sitting at the table, looking hopefully at her.

Harry noticed how tired she seemed but was pleased when she gave him a sad smile. "Waiting up for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am Ginny. I want to apologize for this morning. I just don't understand why everything seems to set me off any more," he said sadly.

"It's not all your fault Harry, I'm just as much to blame as you," Ginny countered, her voice taking on a bit of a harsh edge.

"Please Ginny, lets not fight again," Harry pleaded softly.

He was pleased when he saw her shoulders slump slightly as the tension left her. At least for once it seemed that they would not go to bed angry.

"Would you like some tea or hot chocolate?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny considered it for a moment and finally said "Hot chocolate would be wonderful."

Harry got right up and headed for the cold box to get the milk and he was surprised a little when Ginny went to the pantry to get the chocolate. She joined him at the stove as he put the pan on and turned up the flame.

They actually smiled at one another as they shared the simple task of preparing the hot chocolate together.

As they waited for the mixture to heat Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "Where did you go this afternoon?"

He saw Ginny bristle some at his question and with a sigh he said, "Sorry if I'm prying."

Once again he saw Ginny's shoulders slump, this time in melancholy. "No Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bristled at your simple question. It's just that Mum has had me on such a short leash since, well, you know. It's like she thinks I'm never coming back if I get out of her sight."

Harry nodded in understanding, they all had felt the same about Molly's behaviour since Fred's death.

"I went and visited Luna," Ginny said softly. "She's still having to take care of her father. He isn't recovering as well as they'd like since he was released from Azkaban."

"I should stop over and see her," Harry said contritely. "I just feel so damn guilty about everything."

"Damn it Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault," Ginny said hotly. "Yes, many died, but they chose to fight for what was right. They didn't die for you, they died for all of us so that we could live our lives without the fear of Riddle and his followers hanging over us"

Harry gave a rueful chuckle, "I guess a few more times, though I think you are finally getting through my thick skull."

Ginny stared open mouthed at him for a moment before she shook her head and laughed a low laugh.

"That was nice," Harry said with a smile.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Hearing you laugh again," Harry answered her, looking deep into her eyes.

Ginny gave him a sad look, "Yeah, well, I guess there hasn't been a lot to laugh about lately." She then sighed, "I feel that nothing will ever be right again, Know what I mean?"

"I do Ginny, I really do." Harry then gave the pan a stir and then he turned and looked at Ginny for a moment. He smiled at her and opened his arms, hoping that she would accept his gesture.

It seemed to take forever, but Ginny stepped into his arms and let him take her in a hug. It had been so long since they had done so, it almost seemed foreign to them. Harry tightened his arms and pulled her tightly to his body.

Ginny sighed in contentment at the feeling she got from being in Harry's loving arms again. She truthfully had missed it, but things had been going so poorly as of late that they hadn't been offering comfort to each other.

Ginny snuggled harder into Harry's embrace, "I've missed this," she whispered.

"So have I," Harry whispered back.

They just stood there, holding on to one another, till the Hot Chocolate was ready. Harry poured the steaming liquid into mugs while Ginny went and got the marshmallows.

She deposited two in each mug and they went back to the table and sat down. This time they sat side by side, talking softly as they sipped on the steaming chocolate.

"Christmas is almost here," Ginny said, he eyes looking far away. "It's going to be tough, without Fred and all."

"I know," acknowledged Harry. "There are going to be many tough Christmas get togethers across Britain this year," Harry said softly.

Ginny could only nod, her throat choked up with her emotions.

Harry looked at her sympathetically, "Think George will show up?" he asked.

"I hope so," Ginny replied. "She cradled her mug in her hands, like she could warm her heart, like she was warming her hands by holding it.

Harry reached out and gently laid his hand on Ginny's shoulder and she leaned over and rested her head on his. "What happened to us?" she asked lowly.

"The best I can come up with is that we're morning, and we've let that come between us, that and all the guilt we feel because we survived and so many didn't."

Ginny nodded in agreement. Somehow trying to think and deal with the living had just fell by the wayside as they let their grief for the dead control them.

They just sat there in silence, slowly drinking their Hot Chocolate, each enjoying being in contact with the one that they loved, and though things weren't going perfectly, they knew that they weren't in a storybook romance, and at least for this moment they were together, not fighting and comforting each other.

As they finished their mugs of chocolate, Ginny asked, "So what are you up to tomorrow?"

"I still need to get something for Teddy," Harry replied, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Waiting rather late, aren't you?" Ginny asked with a small smile.

""I just don't know what to get him," Harry said, ruefully. He then looked at Ginny hopefully, "Would you go shopping with me tomorrow?"

Ginny contemplated his request for a few moments and Harry was afraid that she was going to say no, but then she smiled a little and said, "That would be fun, and it will be good for the two of us to spend some time together."

They sat there for a little longer, just talking about mundane things, trying to get comfortable being together in the same place again.

Ginny finally gave a huge yawn, and covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled slightly. She had a very tired look, but Harry thought some of the care-lines that had been on her face were gone.

They both stood up and Harry used his wand to send the mugs to the sink and they headed up the stairs. Harry paused outside of Ginny's room and he looked at her deeply.

"Good night Ginny," Harry said softly.

"Good night Harry," she replied.

They hesitated for a moment and then Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Ginny sighed in contentment as she felt Harry's lips touch hers. Along with his hugs, Ginny had definitely missed the kisses too. It felt so good to be sharing one with her love again.

They broke apart slowly, both staring into the others eyes, and though there was still a little tension between them, it had lessened greatly over the last hour.

With one last goodnight from both of them, Ginny entered her room and softly closed the door.

Harry stared at it for a moment before he went to his own room, Bill's old room, just across from Ginny's. He smiled, things weren't back to where they had been, but they'd made headway and that pleased Harry greatly.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry rose the next morning and was pleased that he had finally had a good night's sleep for the first time in a long time. His dreams had been filled with images of a certain red-haired young witch and their future together.

He knew he needed to get her a special Christmas present, not because she would want or demand it, but because he thought it was important to do so. Smiling to himself, he knew just what he needed to get. He wanted to make this a most memorable Christmas, not only for him and Ginny, but for the whole family as well.

Ginny awoke across the hall, almost the exact same time as Harry did, though neither was aware of it. She felt better than she had since the end of the war, and the deaths of so many that meant so much to her.

She forced those thoughts from her mind and instead concentrated on the time she and Harry had spent the night before in the kitchen. It had seemed like forever since they had spent such a wonderful time together, so long in fact that she had been beginning to doubt that they ever would again.

She dwelt on the memory of Harry holding her in his arms and the warm, safe feelings it had invoked. She hoped that things would continue to improve now that they had made progress in reconnecting.

She had missed their quiet times together and the feeling of contentment that she had felt with their relationship. She got out of bed, put on her dressing gown so that she could go and take her shower.

Harry gathered his things and prepared to start his day. He opened his door and as he stepped into the hall he literally ran into Ginny as she left her room.

They both laughed at the situation and the headed up the stairs. Harry teasingly raced Ginny towards the bathroom, his longer legs giving him the advantage, but when Ginny began to complain, he just smiled at her and said, "After you Ginny," and then with a cheeky grin added, "Unless you want to share?"

Ginny blushed, open mouthed at his forwardness, but before she had a chance to say anything he said softly, "I was only taking the mickey out on you."

Ginny smiled in return, and replied shyly, "Someday Harry, but I don't think it's a good idea right now."

Harry nodded, "I await that day with breathless anticipation, though please leave me some hot water."

It was Ginny's turn to grin cheekily, "Maybe," she said as she shut the door.

Harry sat down against the opposite wall and waited patiently for Ginny to finish with her shower. As he heard the water start running, his mind began to picture what he thought Ginny looked like at that moment. He tried not to grin, but he couldn't help but fantasize about when they would finally shower together.

It was about ten minutes later when the water shut off. Harry waited a few minutes to give her time to dry off before he stood in anticipation of his turn.

Ginny called out, "I'll be out in a minute, Harry."

"No hurry," Harry called back through the door. It was a moment later when he heard a loud thump inside the bathroom. "Ginny, are you OK?"

When he received no answer, he called out louder, "Ginny! Are you OK?"

Still no answer, and Harry began to panic. It wasn't like Ginny to mess around and not answer. Harry tried the door and it was locked. He fumbled in his dressing gown for his wand.

He was rushing so much it snagged in the pocket and it took him several moments to free it. The whole time, he kept calling out to Ginny.

He finally pulled his wand free, "_Alohamora!" _he cried out. Harry opened the door and found that is was partially blocked by Ginny's body. He pushed gently but with great pressure and he was able to get the door open enough for him to enter.

It was obvious that Ginny had slipped and hit her head. She had a nasty gash which was bleeding profusely.

"Oh Gods, Ginny!" he cried out, barely taking note that Ginny was nude. He knelt by her and applied pressure to the cut, hoping to stem the flow of blood.

He heard a noise on the stairs and was about to call out for help when Ron, poked his head in the partially opened door.

Harry watched as Ron's face turned angry, "Oi! Potter, what the hell do you think your doing to my sister.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and held up his blood covered hand. "She fell, you fricken moron," Harry said vehemently. "If you're not going to help, please go and get your Mum!" he all but shouted at him.

Ron's face turned white at the sight of Harry's blood covered hand. His mouth opened but nothing came out and after a moment he took off flying down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced at Ginny's body and he blushed deeply. Looking around he found her dressing gown nearby on the floor. He grabbed it and covered Ginny's body, taking one last peek even though he knew he shouldn't.

He was glad he got her covered, as he was dropping the edge of the gown, Ginny gave a low moan and he felt her move.

"Keep still, Ginny," he said softly.

"Harry?" Ginny said groggily.

"Right here," he whispered.

Ginny reached slowly up to where Harry had his hand pressed on the gash on her forehead. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Not too bad I think, but you were unconscious and bleeding pretty good."

Ginny glanced down and saw her dressing gown covering her body. She looked at Harry wide-eyed and said, "You saw me naked, didn't you?"

As much as Harry wanted to deny it, his blushing gave him away. "I'm sorry Ginny. When I heard you fall and you didn't answer me, I got worried. I must have called ten times or more," Harry replied, blushing more and more as he spoke to her.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, which caused her to groan again as her head moved slightly.

Harry heard people charging up the stairs and within moments Molly was entering the bathroom, with Ron behind her, still in the hall.

"How is she?" Molly asked.

"She's awake again, but every time I remove my hand she bleeds quite heavily," Harry replied.

Molly smiled at him, "Head wounds tend to bleed allot, even if they aren't that serious. Now let me take a look."

Harry removed his hand and right away Ginny started bleeding again, though not quite as bad as before.

Molly took her wand and deftly healed the cut, much to Harry's relief.

"Was there anything else?" Molly asked.

"Well, when she fell she didn't respond so I had to open the door. She was unconscious till about two or three minutes ago, so I'd put it that she was out for about five or six minutes," Harry explained, concerned about Ginny.

Molly nodded, "I'm more worried about her being unconscious than the cut, to tell the truth." She looked at Ginny, "Can you sit up dear," she asked, softly.

Ginny looked at her Mum, I don't know, but I don't have anything on under my dressing gown," Ginny replied sheepishly.

Molly's eyes went wide, "Oh!" she said, as she glanced at Harry, who blushed deeply, dropping his gaze as he did so.

"I, ah. . . well you see, . . . . I, ah . . . ." Harry stammered.

Molly gently rested her hand on his arm, "It's OK, Harry. I understand. When Ginny didn't respond, I'm glad you acted the way you did. She could have been hurt much more seriously than she was and you didn't panic, you acted and I'm grateful for that."

Harry still had a hard time accepting Molly's praise, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he said softly.

Then Molly smiled at him, "That being as it may, since Ginny is in no immediate danger, I think it's best if you leave now," she said as she grinned at him.

Harry blushed again, and with one last glance at Ginny, who blushed when they made eye contact, Harry rose and stammered, "Well, I'll just go out in the hall, I, ah, well OK then."

Harry went out into the Hall where Ron was still standing. He looked at Harry and Harry was concerned for a moment by the look on Ron's face.

"Ah, I want to apologize for over reacting Harry," Ron said, glancing at the floor. "Thanks for helping Ginny."

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, "Ron, I just don't get you. I mean Ginny was laying on the floor unconscious and all you can think about is I'm somehow taking advantage of her. Why in the world would you think that I'd do something like that here in your house?"

Ron's face fell, "I don't know Harry. I guess. . . well," he said, running his hand through his hair.

When Ron didn't continue Harry looked at him in disgust. "I thought you knew me better than that," Harry said, shaking his head. "I would never do anything to harm Ginny, she means the world to me. I would rather die than see harm come to her."

Ron just stared at Harry, having no words to say that would change the situation. Just when things were getting to the awkward point, the door to the bathroom opened and Molly and Ginny came out.

Molly glanced at the two boys and scowled at the look she saw on Ron's face. "Ron, please come down stairs with me," she said, as she started down.

Ron looked from his Mum to Ginny. "What about Ginny, Mum?" he said, in surprise.

"Harry's here if she needs help," Molly replied, fixing Ron with a stern stare.

Ron hesitated for a minute, but after a stern glare from Ginny, he left to follow his Mum to the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was looking at him strangely. Harry didn't know what was wrong but before he could say anything Ginny said, "Thank you Harry. I know that in hind sight I wasn't really hurt that bad, but you didn't know it at the time."

Ginny then looked at him with a sly smile, "Did you like what you saw?" she said, staring into his eyes.

"Ginny!" Harry replied, in shock. "I was more concerned about you than the fact you didn't have any clothes on."

"Well you must have noticed at some point, because you did finally cover me." she said, her smile growing. She stepped closer to Harry and played with the edge of his dressing gown.

Harry started to sweat profusely, Ginny certainly was acting much more aggressively than she had ever done before. "I, well . . . Ginny!" Harry stammered.

Ginny laughed and leaned in and gave Harry a soft kiss, "We can talk later. Why don't you get you shower now and I'll see you at breakfast." She then softly touched his cheek and with one last glance and smile, Ginny headed down to her room.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what had gotten into Ginny but he was glad that her mother and brother had left, because his anatomy left no doubt about his thoughts concerning Ginny, the image of her lithe, petite body burned into his brain and not that he had any doubts previously, but he had proof positive that she was a natural red-head.

**XX HP + GW XX**

After showering and having breakfast with Ginny, during which Harry noticed Molly watching the two of them closely. They were acting much more at ease with one another and he could see Molly smiling at them.

He and Ginny sat side by side for the first time in weeks and they actually were laughing softly and talking to one another.

For the first time since the end of the war, and actually since he had to leave her behind to go hunt the Horcruxes, they were acting pretty normally to one another.

They did notice, Molly tense a little and get a worried look on her face when they told her they were planning on going shopping for Teddy's present. They were surprised though when she didn't say anything.

Harry thought that Ginny looked better than she had since they had returned to the Burrow. She had on a very nice outfit, consisting of a cream coloured scooped neck tee with cap sleeves that had a very nice lace detail at the neck, it also displayed a bit more cleavage than he thought she had ever done before. She was wearing a pair of sculptured jeans that had a nice beaded detail on the back pockets and she finished it all off with a stunning pair of Dragon-hide boots of deep mid-night blue, that she had received from Charlie for her birthday.

All in all, Harry found her as beautiful as he had ever seen her and she seemed to have dressed especially nice for their trip to Diagon Alley.

He was glad when she smiled at him as he held her cloak for her as they prepared to leave, he had been worried that she might baulk at his helping her, remembering her reaction to Dean whenever he tried to help her.

"Thank you, Harry," she said demurely, giving him a shy smile.

Harry was a bit taken aback, she still seemed to be acting differently since she had fallen that morning. It left him feeling a bit off balance and he wondered if her hitting her head might have done something.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, returning her smile.

Further surprising him, she linked her arm through his and tucked in close to his side. Harry glanced at her, trying to gauge what she might be up to, not that he really minded, he was glad that things seemed to be returning to a semblance of normalcy.

They Apparated to the Alley and began to comb the shops looking to find something appropriate for an eight month old baby.

Harry felt totally out of his element, here he was, the one who had finally rid the world of the most evil Dark Lord of the century, if not all time and he couldn't even shop for a gift for a baby without feeling nervous and totally overwhelmed.

Ginny just giggled at him, keeping a grip on his arm and took him under control, guiding him through the crowd. The first place Harry needed to go to was Gringotts to replenish his money pouch.

Ginny nodded and steered them through the last minute Christmas shoppers that were crowding Diagon Alley.

The Goblins were just as hospitable as always till Harry was recognized and Griphook himself came and escorted Harry and Ginny down to Harry's vault. Harry invited Ginny to join him in entering the vault telling her, "You should see some of the stuff that is in there."

Ginny pondered for a moment and then replied "OK, Harry, lead on."

As the entered and the torches sprang to life, Harry smiled as Ginny's eyes widened in wonder. She looked around, trying to take in everything at once. It wasn't just the piles of Galleons and Sickles, there were all kinds of antiques, paintings, chests of jewels, books, rolls of parchment, suits of armour, and a myriad of unidentifiable objects that looked mysterious.

"Godric, Harry," Ginny said softly, the awe in her voice echoing through the vast expanse of the vault. "How much stuff is in here?"

Harry shrugged, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea," he replied.

Ginny began to wander around, looking at all sorts of things, just what Harry wanted. As she was distracted Harry went over to a small wooden chest near the entrance and quickly remove a small velvet pouch. With a quick glance to make sure Ginny was still preoccupied, and he hid it inside his robes.

He then filled his money pouch with Galleons and called out to Ginny, "Ready to go?"

Ginny came over to him, "Harry, there are some truly remarkable things in here."

"Really? Anything you want?" he said nonchalantly.

"Harry! Most of them are priceless antiques," Ginny cried.

"They're just things Ginny, worthless if you have no need of them."

Ginny shook her head, "It's obvious your wealth hasn't gone to your head," she said with a smirk. She walked up to Harry and linked her arm in his again as they made their way back to the cart for the ride to the surface.

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled, relishing the ride to the surface. Harry watched her the whole way, enraptured by the joy he saw on her features.

Ginny sighed when the ride came to an end and as she exited the cart she was surprised to see Griphook bow and shake hands with Harry. He said something to Harry but spoke so lowly that Ginny couldn't hear what was said.

They both chuckled and Griphook left as Harry came over to Ginny. "Ready?" he said with a grin.

Ginny once again took Harry's arm as they made their way back outside, and started down the Alley looking in the shops, checking store windows as they passed by.

Ginny pulled Harry into a small shop that specialized in Wizarding Toys for baby's and toddlers with the unlikely name of Maiham's.

"Sounds like a shop Fred and George would have liked or opened," Ginny said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know they liked to cause their own special brand of mayhem," Harry agreed.

They spent some time looking around and both kept coming back to a magical mobile for over a baby's cot. You could pick from a multitude of pieces so you could customize it any way you wanted.

Harry and Ginny spent quite a while picking and choosing what to include. Of course there had to be a Quidditch Player and Ginny won out picking a Seeker that they could transform to look like Harry. Harry had wanted to pick a Chaser but had demurred when Ginny had fixed him with a stare, her lips drawn thin in a look that spoke of her disapproval.

They quickly agreed on a female figure that was wearing Auror's robes that they enchanted to have the hair change colours, making sure to include Tonks' favourite, Bubble Gum Pink. They also included a large wolf, Hogwarts Castle, a Golden Snitch and the engine of the Hogwarts Express. All did something or changed somehow. The Express had smoke come out of the stack and the wheels turned.

The Castle had it's windows light up at night, the Snitch sparkled and it's wings appeared to flap, and the Wolf sat, laid down and howled occasionally.

They were both pleased and to save time, Harry had it gift wrapped. Ginny pouted playfully but she knew that they wouldn't have much time to get everything wrapped in time for Christmas.

One gift down so they decided to move on. They moved slowly down the street, talking lowly, sharing the joys of everyday life, the simple fact that they were together and sharing something so basic as walking down the street and doing something as mundane as shopping without fear, made the experience mean so much more.

After a while they found themselves outside Quality Quidditch Supplies and they were captured by a small Gryffindor Quidditch outfit in the window. They both looked at each other and smiled, shared a laugh and went inside.

"It's perfect," Ginny said, her smile lighting up her face and eyes.

Though he wanted to badly, he was unsure because Tonks had been a Hufflepuff and he was worried because of it. "What if it's an insult to her?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Ginny gently laid her hand on Harry's arm, "You know she would never think that. She agreed to name you his Godfather and Remus was a Gryffindor."

Harry felt better as Ginny spoke softly to him, calming him down and letting him know he wasn't being unfaithful to Tonks' memory. Along with the outfit, Harry just had to buy Teddy his first broom. It was virtually identical to the one Sirius had bought him.

Ginny had looked at him, trying hard to stifle her grin.

Harry told her, "Look I know it's a little early but he'll grow into it and that way when he's ready it will be there for me to teach him on."

Though Ginny acted like she needed to be convinced, she thought it was a wonderful idea and after letting Harry run on, coming up with reasons that they should buy it, she relented and was thrilled at the look that appeared on Harry's face, lighting up just like a little kid at Christmas.

They also picked up an enchanted stuffed Snitch. Ginny shook her head but was smiling, "You're going to spoil that child, Harry," she chided playfully.

Harry had just smiled sheepishly, saying "It's just nice to be able to do something like this. I won't have him grow up like I did, without anything or anybody."

"I know that Harry. Trust me, you are nothing like your relatives, you will make sure that he doesn't grow up in the environment that you did."

Harry nodded and smiled slightly and Ginny was heartened by his change. "Come on and lets pay for this stuff and get going."

They exited the Quidditch shop and headed up the street. It was a little later in the afternoon and the crowd had begun to thicken. The last minute shoppers were beginning to panic, running out of time before Christmas was upon them.

They came around a corner and there before them was Weasley Wizard Wheezes, still boarded up, a tattered "Reopening Soon" banner flapping idly in the breeze.

Harry saw the happiness drain from Ginny's face as she took in the shabby exterior of the once magnificent façade of the store. He heard her take a sharp breath and he felt her stiffen.

There was one dim light up on the upper floor, showing where the apartment was. George had pretty much sequestered himself in there since Fred's funeral, refusing all efforts and invitations to go out. The only thing he seemed interested in was the contents of a Firewhiskey bottle.

As they drew nearer they saw a figure leave from the side door, walking slowly, head down, the picture of dejection. They hurried over and Ginny called out lowly "George?"

The person's head came up and they could see the tear streaked face of Angelina Johnson, their former Gryffindor team-mate. "Harry and Ginny?" she said softly.

"Angie?" Ginny said. "What's the matter?"

They watched as Angie's shoulders slumped further, "I just don't know George any more," she said sadly. "He's changed, and with the drinking, he's not very nice any more. I've tried so hard to help and be there for him but I don't know if I can do it any longer."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Angie and held her close, Harry joining in, one arm around Ginny and the other around Angie, as she cried on Ginny's shoulder.

It took several minutes but Angie finally stopped crying, whipping the tears from her face, "I'm so sorry," she said apologetically.

"Angie, it's fine, really," Ginny said, hugging the older girl in support.

Angie smiled wanly, and sniffled a bit, looked back and forth between Ginny and Harry, "You two are the best friends someone could ask for."

Harry saw how drawn and tired Angie looked, "When did you last eat?" he asked, remembering that she had lost her family in the war.

Angie looked thoughtful for a moment and then just shrugged. "I really can't remember," she said softly.

"You're coming home with us," Ginny said firmly.

"Oh, I couldn't intrude," Angie protested.

"We're not going to take no for an answer," Harry said.

Angie smiled wanly at them, glancing back and forth before saying, "All right. You talked me into it."

They began walking back towards the Street, when as they passed the door for the entrance, George came stumbling out.

He was a mess, obviously having not bathed, shaved or done anything to take care of himself in quite some time and on top of it he was drunk, very drunk,- blind, staggering, slurred speech, can't stand up drunk.

He took one look at Harry, Ginny and Angie, and said "Well, well well, wha, do we 'ave 'ere?"

"George?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"The one and only," he said sarcastically, before taking another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"George, don't you think you've had enough?" Angie asked worriedly, almost reduced to tears again.

"Enough? ENOUGH!" he shouted, "NO! I can still remember, so I obviously haven't had enough."

Angie flinched at each word George spoke as if he was hitting her. Harry stepped protectively between the girls and George.

George sneered at him, "Going to kill me too, Harry?" he asked snidely, swaying where he stood. "Please, go ahead, you'd be doing me a favour," he added softly. Then with blazing eyes he said accusingly, "You came out of the Bloody war sitting pretty, didn't you."

Ginny was appalled, and looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "George? Why George, Why are you treating us like this?" she begged.

George's eyes focused on Ginny, a look of contempt on his face, "You don't understand, you can't begin to feel what I feel," he spat.

Ginny's tears began to flow, "I know we don't feel exactly what you do, but we miss him too. He was my brother just as much as he was yours," she cried, her voice full of her anguish.

"But he was my other half, you can't begin to understand what that feels like!"

Ginny just stared at him sadly, tears running down her face, "Do you think he would want you to be like this, to treat Mum, Dad, the family, even Angie, like you are."

George shook his head and drained the last of the bottle in his hand, "Time for a new bottle," he said softly, more to himself than to the others standing there. With one last angry look, George spun about and re-entered the building, leaving three stunned people staring at where he had disappeared.

Ginny leaned into Harry and began to cry fully onto his shoulder. "Take me home, Harry," she said through her tears.

"OK, Ginny," he said, gently rubbing her back. He looked at Angie, who was looking like she was going to change her mind so he said, "Come on Angie."

"If you're sure," she said quietly.

"We're sure, please grab hold," he said extending his arm. When she took hold he made sure he had a good grip on Ginny and then he Apparated them away.

**XX HP + GW XX**

As soon as they got back to the Burrow, Ginny disappeared up into her room, leaving a saddened Harry watching her go. Things had been going so well and in the space of a few minutes, George seemed to have undone what he and Ginny had been putting back together.

Molly immediately took Angie under her wing, getting her something to eat and sitting down and talking quietly to her.

Feeling like he was intruding, Harry went up to his room, depositing Teddy's gifts in his closet before flopping down on his bed, and he couldn't help but hear George's words replaying in his head. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, images of the war flashing through his dream. The dead all rose up and stared at him accusingly, their silent faces watching his every move.

Harry began to panic, the dead were standing closer and closer, he felt he couldn't breath as he was surrounded and the bodies of the dead pressed tighter and tighter against him. He ended up screaming out as the dead pressed so tight against him he thought he would join them.

"Harry. . . Harry. . . wake up," a voice came to him. Struggling mightily he fought his way out of the clutching hands of the dead.

His eyes flew open and they darted around the room in a panic. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings, and his wildly beating heart began to slow. Ginny was beside him, her face contorted in concern, and he saw others standing behind her all the way out into the hall.

He felts Ginny's cool hand on his sweaty forehead, gently caressing his brow.

"Sorry, nightmare," he said hoarsely, the images of Fred, Remus, Tonks and the others still burning bright in his mind.

Slowly people began to depart until it was just him and Ginny left in his room. "Want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Water," he croaked, as he struggled to sit up.

Ginny took her wand and filled the glass on his night stand and handed it to him. He gulped it down and sighed in relief. "Thanks Ginny," he whispered.

"You're welcome, now do you want to tell me about what had you screaming at the top of your lungs?"

He looked at her sheepishly, but his eyes retained a haunted look that reached down into Ginny's soul and shook her. "I was at the battle again, but all the dead were standing there, staring at me and then they began to come closer and closer, crowding around me, pressing tighter until I couldn't breath," he said quietly.

Ginny just nodded sadly, still running her hand through his fringe. "Mine is just the opposite," she said softly. "In mine everyone starts to slip away until I'm standing there all alone and everyone I ever knew is gone. No matter where I go I never find anyone," she added with a shudder.

Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her tightly to him, fiercely trying to fight both their nightmares with the physical contact.

Ginny held on just as tightly, tears once again starting to flow down her cheeks.

One of Harry's hands came up and cupped the back of her head, entwining itself in her soft silky, fragrant hair, something he had missed so much while they had been at odds.

They clung to one another, each taking solace from the other, soaking up the warmth and love that they held for their anchor.

Harry wasn't sure how long they remained there, wrapped up in the love that they were providing to the other.

**XX HP + GW XX**

That night at dinner things were very subdued. Each being affected in their own way by the events of the day. Though they all tried very hard because of Angie's presence, everyone could tell that things were being forced.

Molly had convinced Angie to stay the night and she headed off to bed soon after dinner was over, as did Ginny, most of her meal uneaten.

Harry's eyes followed her as she went, tracing her movements like he had back when he had first started fancying her. The memory did bring a small smile to his face, but it was fleeting and the sadness returned quickly.

Slowly they all headed off to bed, hoping that the next day, Christmas Eve would be better.

It was finally just Harry and Arthur left down stairs and Harry went and talked to him quietly. Asking a question that he had been waiting to ask for quite a while, but up till now he had always talked himself out of for one reason or another.

Arthur smiled thinly at him, not in disapproval but because of all the tension that they all had endured that day. "To tell you the truth Harry, I had been expecting you to ask long before now, but in hindsight I guess things have been a little tense and out of sorts."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I'd like it to be a surprise," he added with a smile.

Arthur nodded in return, "I won't tell a soul, not even Molly."

After an handshake and a hug, they both headed off to bed, each hoping for a better day in the morning.

**XX HP + GW XX**

When they awoke the next day it was to a sky dark and dreary, threatening snow, though that did nothing to lighten the mood of the members of the extended Weasley family at the Burrow.

Ginny seemed the most affected by it all, her bright demeanour of the past few days replaced with the sullen facade that had been her usual for the past months since the end of the war.

Everyone spent the day preparing the last details of the impending celebration that evening. During the day, people slowly made their way down to the parlour and deposited their presents, usually trying to make sure that no one else was was there or watching. Something that could be real difficult in as small and crowded home as the Burrow was.

Dinner time finally arrived and the family was gathered around the table, the only ones missing were Charlie, who couldn't get away from the Dragon Preserve till New Years, George and of course Fred.

Percy looked decidingly uncomfortable sitting there. Even though he had reconciled with the family, things were still a little tense though things were improving.

Molly fidgeted as long as she could, constantly glancing from the clock to the door, her face growing longer as the minutes ticked by. Though no one said anything, it was obvious that several members were growing impatient with the delay. Ron being the most prominent, not being able to hide his displeasure about the lack of food.

Molly finally relented and they all sat down, with Molly looking morosely at the empty seat that she had set for George. Though not as boisterous as usual things were better than the previous evening.

Arthur said a prayer for those that they had lost and those who were not with them to celebrate Christmas. He also gave a surreptitious glance at Harry and a slight smile graced his face.

Harry noticed and couldn't help but blush a little that drew Ginny's attention as she was sitting right next to him. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm, ah, just fine," he managed to stammer. Glancing shyly at her, his heart in his throat, hoping that she would love her present from him.

Dinner was winding down and Molly was about to serve the pudding when there was a commotion at the back door. Arthur, Bill, Harry, Ron and Ginny all pulled their wands hurriedly as they stood and stared at the door.

After several tense moments the door opened and George came stumbling through it. Though it was obvious he had at least attempted to clean up his efforts were not entirely successful. Plus he reeked of stale liquor and they could tell he had been drinking heavily.

He barely noticed the assemblage of wands pointed at him as he staggered into the room. "I made it," he slurred, giving a wave that almost was his undoing. If Bill hadn't reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder he would have toppled right onto the table.

Bill pushed him down into his seat, rolling his eyes as he glanced at his wife. She gave him a smile and a light shake of her head, sensing his disapproval of his intoxicated brother.

As they proceeded with finishing dinner, Molly tried to get George to eat some solid food before moving on to the desserts. Things became very quiet as everyone felt very uncomfortable with George's present state. It went on for several minutes before George called out loudly, "Hey, what is this, a bloody funeral?"

Molly grimaced and Arthur glared at George, "That is quite unnecessary," he said a little more sternly than he intended.

Everyone's eyes flitted from him to George, but he was so engrossed with just trying to stay on his seat he was oblivious to his father's reprimand.

Molly decided to serve tea and biscuits in the parlour and they all adjourned to the other room.

Harry paused in the doorway, once again taken with the job that they had done decorating the place for Christmas. He smiled at the paper chains that festooned the room, a legacy of Ginny from several years ago. They had a preservation charm placed on them so that they still looked wonderful.

The tree also looked spectacular, though it was missing the traditional petrified Garden Gnome dressed as an angel, he thought sadly. The fairy lights were sparkling and twinkling, casting a soft glow on the room.

The mantle was draped with fresh greens and red bows, along with the plain candle holders of brass with hurricane shades, it gave it a simple elegance, that, with the Yule Log burning brightly made the room a glistening image of what Harry thought Christmas should look like.

"It looks wonderful, doesn't it?"

Harry jumped a little as Ginny had come up behind him and spoken. "Yes it does," he replied softly.

Their eyes locked and all the turmoil seemed to drift away. They stood there for several moment, the feelings of love they had for one another flowing between them.

"Ginny, I" Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Molly carrying a tray.

"Excuse me, coming through," she said.

She gave them a smile as she past by and Ginny turned back to Harry, hoping he'd continue with what he was going to say, but just then George and Bill began to shout at one another.

George stood up and tried to throw a punch at Bill, but was so drunk, he fell off balance smashing an end table as he headed for the floor. Bill was furious and glared at George, but he had succumbed to the copious amounts of Firewhiskey that he had consumed and was unconscious on the floor.

Fleur took hold of Bill and calmed him down, though he continued to scowl at George. Arthur looked sadly at his son sprawled on the floor. Angie came over and knelt down beside him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "I hate seeing him like this, but I just can't leave him alone. I know he hasn't been coming here and I'm so worried about him," she said softly, looking beseechingly at Molly.

"I know dear, I wish we could reach him, but he refuses all our help. I'm just about at my wits end with what to do," answered Molly, her eyes glistening too.

Ginny came and stood close to Harry, so he put his arm around her as she tucked into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry glanced at her and saw the melancholy look on her face and his heart hurt as it seemed to be squeezed in a vise.

So intense was was the pain that Ginny felt him flinch, "Are you all right," she asked.

"Yeah," Harry lied. The pain making his eyes water.

Harry thought he had gotten away with it but then Ginny said "Like hell you are."

She pushed him over and down into a chair, running her hand across his sweaty brow. "Tell me what's wrong," she insisted.

Harry was about to say it was nothing but then he thought about everything and realized he couldn't lie to her. "It's just some pain in my chest."

He saw Ginny's eyes widen and he hurriedly said, "Look it's nothing really, just sometimes under stress I get pain from the scar where the curse struck me."

Ginny knelt down and looked him in the eyes, "Harry James Potter, you can be the most infuriating man I know," she said forcefully.

He smiled wanly at her but was forced to close his eyes when another jolt of pain tore through him. He tried taking some deep calming breaths but his chest protested each time he inhaled.

By now, Percy and Bill were carrying George up to his old room with Angie hot on their heals.

Molly turned her attention to Harry and Ginny and noticed Ginny's concerned look as she was unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Harry said his chest is hurting," she replied.

Harry rolled his eyes which received a sharp, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, if you know what's good for you."

Harry couldn't help but smile at her, eliciting a grin from her in spite of herself. "Don't think just because I smiled means your off the hook."

Harry chuckled and as he calmed down the pain lessened in his chest and he was happy to see that Ginny noticed the change.

Molly had returned with a vial of potion which she handed to Ginny, "Here, make him take this," she said, but she was smiling as she did so.

"What is it," he asked.

"It's a mild calming draught," she said. "It should help ease your discomfort," the Weasley matriarch said.

Harry nodded as Ginny uncorked the vial and held it to his lips. As he opened his mouth to protest that he could take it himself, she poured the contents into his mouth.

Harry almost choked on the potion and looked ruefully at Ginny who smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry about that."

Harry wanted to say something to her, but he felt the potion hit him like a ton of bricks. "Some mild potion this is," he thought to himself.

Ginny could see Harry's eyes begin to glaze over and she giggled, "Suckered by Mum, I see," she said lowly so that only he could hear.

"Come on, we'd better get you up to bed or you'll never make it," she said as she help him rise.

By now Harry had a goofy grin on his face and he hung on tightly to Ginny as she steered him towards the stairs.

By now, Bill was back down stairs and he looked at Ginny supporting most of Harry's weight. "Need any help?" he asked with a grin.

Rather unexpectedly Ginny said "No, that's OK I've got him," as she started climbing the stairs.

Bill arched an eyebrow in surprise but left Ginny to handle it herself. He knew better than to try and interfere when Ginny said she didn't need any help, though he did follow closely behind to make sure she didn't stumble or drop Harry.

Once Ginny had him to the landing where Harry's and her rooms were, she turned to him and said, "Thanks Bill, but I've got it from here."

Suitably rebuked, he turned and returned to the kitchen where he found Molly, Arthur and Fleur sitting at the table having some tea. He sat in the chair by Fleur and was gratified to see a cup ready for him. He joined in the discussion of what to do about George.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny steered Harry over to his bed and sat him down. He still had the goofy grin on his face as he watched her closely.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful I think you are," Harry asked dreamily.

Ginny bent down and removed his trainers and socks, "No you haven't," she replied.

"I'm sorry, I should have," he said, a sad smile on his face now.

"It's OK, Harry," she said as she removed his shirt.

Harry let his arms flop, loosely as she finished with his shirt. "No it's not," he said remorsefully.

"Stand," she commanded.

Harry stood as commanded and she unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans, leaving Harry in just his boxers.

She turned back the covers and had Harry sit down, and she gently pushed him back forcing him to lay down. The whole time he never took his eyes from her.

She then pulled the covers back up, tucking him in. "Goodnight Harry," she said softly.

Harry's eyes were growing heavy and he reached up and tenderly stroked her cheek. "I wish you could stay," he whispered as his eyes drifted shut.

He vaguely felt her lips brush his and then he was asleep.

It was an indeterminable time latter when a very disoriented Harry felt his bed move a little and he thought he felt cold for a moment. As his eyes drifted shut again he smelled Ginny's wonderful fragrance and he imagined the weight of her body snuggling up against his. His last thought was "This is a strange dream, but it sure beats the nightmares I have been having."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry awoke slowly the next morning, and he felt better than he had in ages. As he lay there with his eyes closed the memory of his dream filled his head and he smiled. So strong was it that he swore he could still smell Ginny's hair causing him to smile even wider.

His eyes snapped open when he felt movement beside him in bed, but all he could see was a sea of red. Then he heard a soft groan next to his ear and he turned his head to find Ginny snuggled up against him.

Harry's mind froze and he wondered briefly if he was still locked in some bizarre dream. Not that he hadn't dreamed of sharing a bed with Ginny before, but this was the most realistic dream he had ever had.

"Ummm, I could get use to this," he heard.

"Ginny!" Harry whispered intently. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to stay, so I did," she replied sleepily.

Harry searched his memory, but it was a drug induced jumble of reality and fantasy and he couldn't tell what was real from last night.

Before he could say anything else, she lifted her head slightly, gave him a small kiss and said, "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry lay there stunned just as surely as if he had been cursed. "Some Christmas present," he muttered, "I'm going to get killed by your family."

Ginny giggled, "Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of you, just like I did last night."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean?" he managed to get out.

"Well after you took the potion you could hardly walk so I had to bring you up stairs and put you to bed," she replied with a grin.

"Is that all?" he asked, close to panicking.

"Yes Harry. Why, what did you want to happen?" she asked playfully.

Harry blushed furiously. "Well, I. . . Ah, well," he managed to stammer out.

Ginny giggled, "Come on loverboy, lets get up, it's Christmas!"

Ginny got up and Harry stared at her in her night dress, though not made to be particularly sexy, Harry found himself captivated by the way it clung to certain parts of her. It as not particularly thin but he was sure he could see the shading around the centre of her breasts slightly through the fabric.

Ginny heard his sharp intake of breath and she turned towards him. When she noticed him staring she blushed but continued to look at him and she couldn't help but smile.

Harry was sure she waited, standing in front of him unmoving for several moments before she reached for and put on her dressing gown. "Come on Harry, lets go down to breakfast.

Harry quickly bound out of bed and realized too late he was only in his boxers. He blushed furiously, as deeply as any Weasley and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "I undressed you, remember?"

Harry sheepishly threw on some clothes and joined Ginny as they went down to the kitchen. They were surprised to find that Molly was the only one up as of yet.

She smiled at Harry and said, "How did you sleep last night?"

Harry started to choke on the juice he was drinking and he turned a brilliant scarlet, Ginny's eyes twinkling with delight the whole time.

"Are you OK?" Molly asked solicitously.

Harry finally recovered his composure and answered, "I'm fine Molly," he said. "and I slept very well last night."

"Good, you had me very worried last night," she said as she returned to the stove.

Slowly the remainder of the family joined them, everyone except George who was still upstairs in his old room with Angie who had ministered to him for most of the night.

After a scrumptious breakfast that contained everyone's favourites, they decided to go get changed before opening their gifts.

As they all gathered back in the parlour, they were joined by Bill and Fleur and much to the surprise of Harry, Andromeda and Teddy.

As the gifts were passed out and opened Harry felt his anxiety rising. He noticed Ginny glancing at the presents under the tree, and then glancing at Harry with a questioning look on her face.

He gave her a grin but he could tell she knew something was bothering him. Luckily for Harry she didn't say anything but she did keep shooting him glances.

Finally the last gift was passed out from under the tree and Ginny was puzzled because she hadn't received anything from Harry yet. She looked at him questioningly and he knew it was time.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

Ginny was by now very confused. At first she thought that maybe Harry hadn't gotten her a gift and maybe he didn't want to get back together, though their interactions of the past few days made her think that couldn't be true.

"I haven't gotten your present yet," she whispered, not wanting to say anything to loudly, in case something was the matter and he didn't want the family to know.

"Why don't you go look in the tree," Harry said with a small smile. As Ginny got up, Harry glanced at Arthur who smiled back at him and gave him a slight nod.

As Ginny approached the tree, Harry got up and followed her. All around them people were talking and looking at their gifts, not paying any attention to Harry and Ginny at all.

Watched as Ginny peered into the tree where Harry had pointed, and she turned around with a puzzled look on her face when she found nothing. She was slightly startled when Harry was right behind her and she looked at him closely, a slight frown on her face.

"What's going on, Harry?" she said lowly.

By now everyone in the room was looking at them in front of the tree. And Molly gasped as Harry knelt down on one knee in front of Ginny.

"Ginny, I know things have been a bit rocky as of late, but the one thing that has always kept me going, through all the trials and horror of the last year has been my love for you."

Ginny's hands had come up to her mouth and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Ginny without you I am nothing, my life has no meaning and I know that we have a lot to work on, but I want to work on it with you by my side." Harry then held out a small box that he had removed from the vault the day he had visited with Ginny.

I know that these last eight months have been hard on the family and everyone has been grieving, but I think it's time to start moving on.

As he opened it and Ginny beheld the spectacular ring it contained, Harry said, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ginny's tears were flowing freely now, but she had a smile on her face, one that reached her eyes and lit her up like before all the pain and horror of the loss of so many they loved.

Ginny was struck speechless for a moment and in that pregnant moment of time, the tension of the room was broken by a voice from the doorway. "If you don't say yes, I will."

Everyone turned and saw George standing there with Angie. "Well?" he asked.

Everyone then turned back to Ginny who reached down to Harry and taking his hands drew him up to her. "Yes, Harry, I'll marry you. It's about time we had something happy to celebrate."

Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger and they were surprised when it fit perfectly. They looked at each other and kissed deeply.

"Oi, Potter, watch it," Ron said.

Harry and Ginny were both about to say something when Bill said seriously to Ron, "I don't ever want to hear that again."

"I second that," said George, a bit of his old mischievous self showing through.

Ron paled at the looks that his brothers were giving him and Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

People were coming to congratulate them but Ginny ignored them for the moment and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He could feel her warmth and he could see she was smiling.

As each an everyone came up to the young couple and offered their heartfelt congratulations, Arthur broke out a couple of bottles of Elvish wine to toast the newly engaged pair.

Molly was surprised when George declined and instead went and got some sparkling cider to toast the happy couple.

Harry could hardly contain the joy he felt and he was surprised when Ginny stayed tucked into his side, resisting efforts by Fleur and Angie to get her off to talk to her. "We can talk later," she explained, "Right now I want to stay with Harry."

The day wore on and they had another spectacular feast which Molly had prepared and before anyone knew it, the day was coming to an end.

Andromeda and Teddy were the first to leave after Andromeda had thanked Harry profusely for the gifts that he and Ginny had gotten the little boy, but she chided him good humorously about spoiling him.

Harry and Ginny promised to visit soon and even take care of Teddy so that she could get some free time. Even though she tried to say that wasn't necessary they could tell she was really happy that they offered.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was getting very late, people had started going off to bed. Harry and Ginny were snuggled together on the couch in front of the fireplace, exchanging soft kisses every now and then, sharing smiles and just enjoying the happy feeling that they were sharing.

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Come on I want to do something."

Harry just smiled and said, "OK."

They rose and Ginny led him into the kitchen and she grabbed her cloak. She smiled at Harry who looked at her questioningly, but still with a smile on his face.

Ginny led him outside and up the small rise to the east. It was a crisp, winter's night, the stars and moon making the snow sparkle and glisten. The air was still, so the cold wasn't that penetrating.

Ginny led him to the top of the small hill and stared up into the sky, her face aglow with wonder and joy. Harry tucked in behind her, embracing her with his head on her one shoulder and they both looked up.

The cold clear night made the stars stand our and with the moon low on the horizon the sky looked simply spectacular. Harry didn't think he's ever seen so many stars at one time, the Milky Way standing out in blazing white against the black backdrop of the heavens.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ginny asked in wonder.

"Yes it is, Ginny." Harry replied.

As they watched a light began to shimmer in the north. It danced across the sky, turning from a shadowy green to yellow and red. It 's intensity grew as they watched, enthralled by the amazing light show they were witnessing.

"It's at Aurora Borealis," whispered Harry, his voice tinged with his awe.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? It's like the heavens themselves are celebrating along with us," Ginny replied, spinning in Harry's arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

Molly glanced out the window and saw the silhouette of the loving couple on the nearby hill, framed by the rising moon and the colourful backdrop of the Aurora and her heart swelled with happiness.

Not that much later the happy couple returned and found Molly, Arthur, George an Angie sitting at the table. It was obvious to Harry and Ginny that some serious discussions were taking place.

They said their good nights and as they headed over to the stairs Ginny turned to her Mum and said, "I'll be sleeping in Harry's room tonight, just like last night."

Harry thought his heart would stop as those sitting at the table stared at them. If Harry expected a blow up, it didn't come, instead Molly said, "All right Dear," but Harry could detect a trace of sadness in her voice.

Ginny then linked her arm through Harry's and led him up to his bedroom. Where he was surprised to find her night gown laid out on the bed. When he stared at Ginny, she just smiled and said, I enjoyed sleeping with you last night so much I figured I'd do it again and I plan on doing it every night from now on.

They changed and got into bed, Ginny tucking tightly into Harry's side. They shared a tender loving kiss and as they lay down fully, Ginny whispered into his ear, "Thank you for the best Christmas of my life."

Harry's smile turned into shock when she added, "What do you think about a Spring Wedding?"

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A Merry and Happy Christmas to all. Here is a little early present to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
